1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to vehicle accessory systems and, more particularly, to phosphorescent vehicle part identification systems for improving use of the vehicle at night.
2. History of the Prior Art
Vehicles such as bicycles and automobiles have long been the subject of innovative accessory design. Many of the accessory products developed for such vehicles have included items for facilitating use of the vehicle and/or convenience. Of particular significance is the safety aspect with regard to vehicles, particularly smaller vehicles such as bicycles and motorcycles.
A number of products have been developed for enhancing the safety and visibility of bicycles, motorcycles and even automobiles during the night-time hours. These innovations have included obviously complex systems such as structural and functional apparatus enhancing the mechanical stability and reliability of the particular vehicle. However, more aesthetic devices such as reflective panels and related paraphernalia have likewise found widespread acceptance. Reflective devices have been made for securement to bumpers of motor vehicles, mud flaps of commercial vehicles, fenders, frames and spokes of bicycles, and fenders and trailer units of motorcycles. Each of these reflective devices have facilitated visibility of the associated vehicle during night-time travel, thereby imparting safety as well as affording a degree of convenience to the user. In many instances the reflective device is fabricated from inexpensive material and also used for aesthetics such as novel applications to emphasize the motion of the vehicle and/or portions thereof.
The utilization of reflective materials as novelty items has not been centered in the area of vehicles. Such reflective devices have found applications in a myriad of articles commonly used in the evening hours. These articles include, for example, running paraphernalia such as jogging vests and shoes. It is well known that runners use streets for exercise areas, and during the evening hours it is important that the drivers of vehicles clearly see the runners. For this reason a number of reflective substances have been utilized, many of which are both flexible, water proof, inexpensive and reliable. More recently, a phosphorescent polymer-containing composition has been utilized in running shoes as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,583. As set forth herein, the phosphorescent pigment is molded into footwear including the shoe soles so that the articles glow in the dark for a period of time following their exposure to light. Such is the characteristic of phosphorescent material, in that it does emit a glow following exposure to light. The material absorbs the energy of the light to exhibit the glowing property every time it is exposed.
Both reflective and phosphorescent materials have widespread commercial acceptance today. Applications of these materials are, however, somewhat limited. The availability of phosphorescent polymer-containing compositions has not found widespread commercial acceptance in many areas of commercial vehicle design that could incorporate the versatility and advantages thereof. For example, it is well known that more expensive luxury vehicles utilize lighting systems around keyholes and locks that facilitate use thereof during the evening hours. It is not uncommon for the driver of a vehicle to attempt to insert a key in a lock during the evening hours and, being unable to find the exact area of the lock, inadvertently scratch the vehicle around the lock leading to both damage and frustration. It is also a safety consideration to be able to quickly unlock and enter one's vehicle during evening hours. The more expensive vehicles containing keyhole light systems are, in some instances however, considered expensive indulgences and many vehicles do not contain such systems. The same holds true for unpowered vehicles such as bicycles where the need for visibility at night goes beyond luxury and indulgence and is one of clear safety. It would thus be an advantage to overcome the limitations of the prior art by providing a vehicle accessory affording both safety, reliability and functionality in these areas.
The present invention overcomes certain of these problems of the prior art by providing a phosphorescent polymer-containing composition utilized in a vehicle accessory for keyholes and tires. The present invention provides a phosphorescent composition accessory system. Included are vehicle side moldings, valve stem caps and keyhole protective shields that may be affixed around a keyhole. These items serve to both illuminate the areas, once exposed to light, as well as protect these areas and facilitate their use (e.g. enlarged valve stem covers which may be gripped easier). In this manner the user of an automobile may more easily and rapidly find the hole for the automotive key during evening hours as long as some light has excited the material prior to use. Both the light and the presence of the material in a plastic state will protect the vehicle as well as facilitate the use thereof. Likewise the use of phosphorescent material in tire valve stem caps will allow not only ease in locating the valve stem at night in the event of an emergency but also provide an aesthetically pleasing design during use of the automobile. The design appears as a circle due to the movement of the automobile for a prolonged period of time once the automobile has turned from light exposure onto a dark area. This enhances the visibility of the automobile and/or bicycle or the vehicle upon which it is applied to promote safety.